Great Life
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Dead. Sequel to Good Life. Major yaoi. Triple slash. The threesome get hot and heavy as their relationship takes a step closer to real love. Can they handle it? Or will the heat be too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy.

Lance slammed Todd onto the floor, hands around his neck and squeezing until those gold eyes rolled back and that pale body began to shake as the boy clawed for air. That attempt for life only made Lance grin as he held that throat down with one hand and undid Todd's jeans with the other. He forced them off in the same motion that he forced the younger boy into his stomach. Todd scratched at the wooden ground, opening his mouth to let out a scream but only able to make a gagging sound. Lance stripped him of his jeans and undid his own, pushing Todd down onto the floor and pinning his legs in place with his knees.

" Don't struggle so hard," he whispered, letting Todd take it a raspy breath of air before shoving his erect cock inside the boy. Todd choked on his own shrieking, his nails leaving marks in the wood. A smile was on his face as his lover shoved himself inside.

Todd couldn't breathe. The world was turning black slowly, fading around the edges, and Lance hadn't used lubricant. It was like rape. The best rape he'd ever had. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to feel that agony and know there was no way to stop it. He was too busy trying to get enough air to remain conscious the whole time this time.

Lance jerked himself roughly out, gripping Todd's bare thigh as hard as he could. He felt the boy's legs jerking around underneath him. As much as they were enjoying this, Todd was still dying and he was still an animal and he would still fight for his right to live. And that made heat burn through Lance's entire body. He howled with joy, thrusting himself back inside and watching as that slender body convulsed against the wood. That almost brought him right then and there but he gritted his teeth and fought it. He wanted to ride this toad a little longer.

When Lance started to speed up, Todd felt like his body was going numb. But he could feel every thrust and he gasped out, feeling Lance hit that spot inside him that made the world double and his head spin. He got a squeak out, his hands hurting from how hard they were digging into the ground. His body twisted in a million directions at once, struggling to react to the pleasure but finding itself trapped. He tasted blood and realized he'd bit his tongue, but he liked the metallic taste and almost laughed out loud.

Lance switched the angle so he was shoving even harder into his lover's sweet ass and they both loved the pain they felt. He gave it a rougher thrust then even before, pushing Todd's leg into the floor at such a strange angle, the joint would've broken if it hadn't been for the boy's mutation.

" I can't hold it!" the older boy breathed out, speeding up as fast as he could considering he hadn't used any lubricant. Todd tried to answer but he was fading fast and couldn't do anything but desperately try to swallow as he grinned at the dimness. Lance let out a scream as he came and collapsed, finally letting go of Todd's neck. He pulled out and laid next to his gasping lover, breathing heavily himself.

Todd's hands were around his red and bruised neck, a smile on his lips. Lance watched him quiver on the floor for a while, then pushed him over onto his back. He straddled him, shaking a little himself. Todd's golden eyes were glazed but he didn't fight back and that turned Lance on. He pulled those webbed hands off that bruised neck and leaned down, laying a gentle kiss on the redness. He licked his way up to Todd's mouth and then drew him into a kiss. He slipped his tongue in, tasted the blood, and pushed harder, hands on either side of Todd's face so he wouldn't fight him. He didn't even try to fight back.

They embraced in a deep kiss, each other's tongues exploring the other's mouth. Todd's hands found Lance's hips and he grabbed hold, digging his fingers into his lover's skin and loving the feel. Lance moved his hands to the slender shoulders of the boy beneath him and held them tightly. They kissed for a moment longer, as the older boy's hands traveled down the younger's arms until they were on top of his and they were holding hands. Todd's arms dropped to the ground and Lance's went with them, running his fingertips over the webbing between the fingers that were grasping his hands.

Lance left Todd's lips and began to kiss down his neck, causing the other to gasp and shudder. The two never had foreplay like this. They rarely had foreplay. They just grabbed each other and had sex-rape and enjoyed every second of the pain. But this, this after play, was their most sexual moment. They explored each other, knowing what parts to kiss to get a shudder, what would draw a gasp, sigh, scream from their lover's lips. This after play was precious to them and they never missed a chance to bond by running lip, tongue, and hand over as much bare skin as they could.

As always, Lance began by kissing Todd's neck, running his tongue playfully over the bruises. Todd's back arched and their bodies were shoved together and they both smiled to find the other hard and happy. Lance bit down, viciously, on Todd's collarbone and heard the scream and bit harder until his mouth filled with that bittersweet taste of blood. He swallowed and licked the trickle as it began it's way to Todd's shirts. Didn't want his lover's clothes to get stained, did he?

Todd's body shivered at the feel of Lance's lips and tongue over his fresh wound. Normally, he'd let Lance mark him and relish the pain that made him feel fuzzy inside. This time, however, his animal side was tickled and he wanted to hurt Lance in a most primal sort of way. Letting that side of himself wash over, he bit down on his lover's neck and bit until Lance was shaking between his teeth. He released him and bit down right next to the bleeding wound and bit until he could've ripped the flesh right off and drank the blood down with a smile.

" Ow," Lance teased, shaking at the pain, which he'd never felt quite like that before. Todd teasingly licked at the blood, giving him the red eyes of an animal. The older boy pushed his lips hard against his and could taste his own blood. That excited him almost as much as choking Todd did. He kissed harder and harder, forcing both of their mouths open so his tongue could find all the traces of himself inside.

Todd tried to breathe through the kiss but couldn't and he began to quiver and struggle and he knew it was turning his lover's on in a way he couldn't control and wasn't sure he was ready for. Lance moved his mouth and began to bite Todd's body rapidly, barely letting it bleed before he switched to a different part. The younger one screamed and gasped and shook, his legs jerking up and pushing into Lance's stomach, trying to force him away by instinct. Lance ignored it and pushed Todd's legs flat against his stomach as he could nip at that neck one more time.

Lance bit down on a certain spot on Todd's shoulder and he knew he'd done it. That was one of those 'spots' everyone had. He felt his lover's back almost contort itself, heard the gasping, and saw the gold eyes roll back into his head. Todd convulsed under him, his fingers digging into Lance's knuckles and causing Lance himself to cry out in pain. When the shaking was done, Todd was lifeless and Lance couldn't stop smiling as he began to lay gentle kiss after gentle kiss on his lover's body. He let go of his hands so he could trace lines over that small body, feel the skin that was covered with clothes.

Todd smiled weakly, his body giving one of the most precious shakes. Lance smiled back up at him, laying his head on top of the younger's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Todd ran his hands through Lance's messy brown hair, enjoying that pleased look that danced in those brown eyes. Made him wish that moment could last forever.

" This gets better and better every time," Pietro said, clapping innocently from where he sat in the corner of the bedroom. Both of the others looked in his direction as the blond began to crawl over to where they were laying, " But now it's my turn,"


	2. Chapter 2

All three smiled as Pietro pulled off his shirt and came to a stop next to them. He tugged off his jeans and boxers and coyly purred in front of them, stretching his slender naked body. They watched as he did, Lance licking his lips as he sat up on top of Todd. Pietro placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and pulled him off of Todd before drawing the younger boy up off the floor. Pietro got down on all fours, gazing up at Todd with sinful blue eyes, swaying his bare ass in front of Lance's face.

" I want to try something," he just barely whispered, his voice speaking levels of passion that most people could only feel. He could speak the language only the body should have been able to. Some people would call him a whore, but as Todd and Lance had discovered, a whore was sex, every aspect of their being sex. It was natural that his voice could sound like the screaming and moaning that echoed in rooms at night without him ever having to scream or moan.

That voice ran along their bodies and both shuddered, slightly afraid of the power this boy had over them. But, fear was something that drove their relationship and both grabbed hold of the blond. Lance ran his hands roughly over the swell of his pale ass as Todd cradled his face and touched his lips with his thumbs. Pietro licked those fingers and tasted Lance's blood and smiled like a devil. Lance squeezed tighter and moved the hips from side to side, taking up the lubricant they kept around for moments like this. He poured some on his fingers and ran it along his erect cock. It warmed at the touch and he then ran his sticky fingers over Pietro's thigh. He was ready.

Pietro licked the inside of Todd's thigh, enjoying the sound of his lover moaning at the wet feel on his tongue on that sensitive area. He kissed closer and closer to his cock until he reached it. Then he eased his mouth over the tip and licked it playfully. Todd gasped, gripping Pietro's blond hair at tight as he could with one hand and digging his nails into the blond's shoulder with the other. The older boy ran his tongue down the length of the shaft, wetting it as much as he could in one go around. He nipped it just slightly and shuddered at the sound of Todd's scream. He drew his tongue back up the shaft and pushed his mouth over the head and began to suck. Todd's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands squeezing tighter around what they were holding. They were ready.

Lance shoved himself inside Pietro's body, sliding in with little effort and doing it roughly. Pietro went forward, nearly biting down on Todd's cock as he coughed, moving one hand up to Todd's hip for support so he didn't end up choking to death. Todd moaned and shivered and both loved it. Lance jerked back out and shoved back in, holding Pietro's legs in place to get a better angle. He pushed down and drew a scream from the blond. He pumped harder and faster into his lover's ass and started to rock the motion. Reaching forward, he grasped Todd's arm and gave a hard squeeze, watching as Todd's eyes rolled back into his skull as the motion got faster.

Pietro bit down lightly and ran his teeth backwards as Lance drew out. He licked the head on the shaft and loved the taste of it in his mouth. He quivered as he felt Todd's nails dig in, then there was a spill of warmth and he knew he was bleeding. He moved his hand from Todd's hip and instead grabbed hold of the end of the shaft. He was pushed forward as Lance shoved himself back in and he could see stars, it hurt so good. Breathing rapid breaths, he began to suck on Todd's cock as hard as he could without causing physical agony instead of pleasure. He rocked back and forth in jerky motions as he did, finding it a little difficult as he wanted to cry out but his mouth was full.

Todd, however, moaned and his back arched at the feel of Pietro's sucking. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. It was building fast between his legs, in Pietro's wet mouth. He felt the teeth and grabbed Lance's outstretched arm to let him know to speed it up so they could come together.

Lance recognized the signs and relished them. He pulled away from Todd and dragged his nails across Pietro's back, leaving red marks and loving it as Pietro screamed around Todd and shivered so hard it brought a cry from Todd's lips. He could make both cry out and that feeling of power made Lance hotter then hot. Just what he needed to force himself in and out of Pietro's ass faster and harder, which he did. He pumped roughly, changing angles so that each thrust ended at that one spot inside the blond. Pietro's hand tightened around Todd's shaft as he began to scream through the sucking, his body being roughed forward until he was choking on the shaft and his own cries for mercy.

There was no mercy. Lance went harder and harder, watching as Pietro desperately fought to push Todd back, but Todd wasn't letting go of his hair because he was convulsing since he loved the feel of Pietro's screams around his cock. As much as Pietro fought, he was smiling, and they knew he loved it. Lance gave one more thrust into that spot and then his own back arched and he howled as they all came together, screaming and clawing at whatever they could grab hold off. When the screaming had subsided, Lance eased himself out of that sweet ass and fell to the ground. Before him, Pietro released Todd and Todd released him and they looked at one another, gasping and shaking.

Todd pulled Pietro up into a deep kiss, holding his head in place the very same way Lance had held his. Pietro gasped into the kiss, having never been kissed by the younger boy like this before. It was so forceful it would've brought him to his knees had he not already been there. He grabbed hold of Todd's hips and held tight, letting Todd control the kiss until they were pushed down onto the floor. Todd straddled him and kissed him, holding him to the floor, and loving the feel of being on top of him for once. He licked Pietro's lips and started to lick his way down Pietro's body. He nipped his collar bone and the boy gasped out, covering his face briefly as he cried out. Then his hands found Todd's hair and he wrapped it around his fingers and gripped it hard when Todd bit down on his stomach.

There was a swelling of blood into Todd's mouth and he licked the wound like an animal would. Exploring it like he did his lover's mouth and he loved the feel of the torn skin around his tongue. He loved it so much, he created several more wounds that bled into his mouth before he moved down to the sensitive skin about Pietro's cock. He bit down on the inside of the blond's thigh and brought a gasp from his lover. He licked up the blood and then eased his mouth over the top of the head.

He eased as much over the shaft as he could into his mouth, pushing his palms into the floor for support as he deep throated his lover as only he could. Pietro moaned and quivered, but tried his very best to stay still. He twisted up Todd's hair and let out soundless gasp after soundless gasp, staring as Todd's lips touched the end of his shaft and he began to slowly move back up. When he reached the head again, he nipped it and caused Pietro to cry out and he smiled, licked a line down the length of the shaft before making his way back up.

Todd began to suck teasingly and slowly on the end of Pietro's shaft, moving his hands to the end of the shaft and squeezing as tightly as he could. Pietro's back arched as his eyes rolled back and he screamed and smiled and screamed. He felt it building as Todd sped up and ran his teeth over the tip. The pain was amazing and made Pietro want to stop crying, he loved it that much.

Pietro cried out, pulling on Todd's hair, as he came in the younger boy's mouth. Then his hands let go and he just lay there, gasping and shaking and grinning up at the ceiling. Todd licked his lips, swallowing playfully. Then he crawled over Pietro's body and laid there on top of him, resting his head on the older boy's chest. Pietro ran his hands over the swell of Todd's ass and gripped it hard, lightly kissing the top of his head.

" That was a first," Lance cooed out, snaking his way over to the two. Todd shrugged and snuggled in the warmth of Pietro's arms. Lance leaned over the two and kissed both of the chastely of the lips.

" Do you want something?" Pietro asked, still gasping. Lance looked over the two shaking bodies and had to say, watching them have sex had excited him. However, he knew they were spent.

" Just to cuddle," was what he answered, laying down next to them and drawing them into his arms. Todd curled up on top of both of them, burying his face in their chests. Pietro and Lance kissed over his head, pushing themselves as close as they could go and locking hands on Todd's hip. They laid there for a moment, smiling and loving the warmth their bodies created.

" Happy one month, guys," Pietro finally said, giggling a little.

" Yeah, happy one month," Lance responded.

" Yo, can we go on a date tonight?" Todd questioned, gazing up at the two of them with his beautiful eyes. They exchanged a glance, " Like, all three of us? Together? A real date?"

" Yeah. That'd be fun," Lance agreed, closing his eyes.

" Then we can rent a hotel room!" Pietro exclaimed, laughing slightly. The others smiled with him before silence settled over the three. Slowly, they drifted into sleep, still on top one another, as they always fell asleep nowadays. As each of them was greeted by darkness, they couldn't help but think they had a great life.


End file.
